


Freedom

by xdanaeex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdanaeex/pseuds/xdanaeex
Summary: Eren's dying in Armin's arms.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea at 5:00 am while crying over a playlist that reminded me of eremin so ...
> 
> also sorry my level of English right now is embarrassing, you probably can't understand anything

"say that you don't hate me" Eren said, Armin's just looking at him with tears, "i don't" he says "i don't hate you, Eren", "fine" he says just enough to be hear but still so low, tired. 

"This feels very" Eren tried to look around, he can't move at all but he still tries to see every little thing "very cold" his tears runs down his face, Armin wipes them up, "there is no sound, why is this place so damn quiet?" 

Armin gasped, he doesn't really know what to say, "It is, but is pretty calming" "Armin" Eren smile at him with sleepy eyes "why are you crying?", Armin looks at him with sadness all over his face, he feels like dying, he may be, he wants so badly to say all the things that he has stuck in his throat and just disappear, but the he really, really looks at him, his best friend, Eren, who has blood all over him and is waiting for an answer, he looks so sad, so extremedly damaged and so lonely.

"I'm fine" he said with the best smile he can put on "don't worry about me" "but I do, always" Eren says, "I'm always worrying about all of you, specially you" 

"I'm always so afraid to loose you, the thought of you being in danger terrifies me" he's trying so hard not to cry even more "you're my best friend, of course I'm gonna worry about you, i love you"

"Eren..." Armin is holding him, just enough so Eren doesn't touch the ground. "Do you remember all those conversations about the ocean that really excited you? Your eyes would sparkle with joy and hope and I felt like that too, because your happiness is also mine too" Eren breath with calm, "but when we saw it, to me it wasn't as gorgeous as it was for you, and I didn't get why, i was so mad"

"But then, when I looked at you at that moment when you were smiling, with tears in your eyes, and even now, I knew it" he coughs, "at that moment I realized, i wasn't as mermerazed at you were because I see the ocean before, long time ago, and I'm seeing it right now"

"Eren please" Armin's sobbing, trying to catch his breath, he gently hold Eren's cold hand, he was shaking but Eren seems to be just fine, dying in his arms.

"You are my ocean" he said giving him a wreck smile "that's why I wasn't exited about it, because I had it with me all this time, the most beautiful blue in your eyes, even the ocean seems pretty little compare to you" 

His eyes barely open, the green in them now more darker, "but I'm seeing them now, what happened with my ocean Armin? Why does your eyes looks so hurt and restless? "

"listen" Armin said with low voice, " I'm here, Eren, I'm with you. " He wipes his own tears "and I know it's hard and you are trying but please don't say things like this" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" Armin says "so much it hurts"

Eren close his eyes then, why does it hurt? Why is armin so sad? And why is everything so quiet? Where are they exactly? He can't tell, but then he hears it, the screams, he feels the blood in his body, he can feel the ground shaking and the voices of his friends telling him to stop.  
Stop what? Why is everyone yelling at him? Is he ignoring them? Why?

He opens his eyes, terrified to find the truth, and Armin seems to know just what he just saw because he is looking at him with big, teary eyes.

"What happens? Tell me!"

"Eren listen-" "what did I do? !"

The sun is rising in the horizon, just a peack but Eren can see it now, everything.

He's just staring at it, at the hundred of miles of dead bodies, their faces, he's paralyzed when he saw familiar faces, horror growing in his body, there they are, the people he cares the most, lying in front of him, dead.

He knows he's dying, he can tell.

"Eren I forgive you, we all"

Armin moves one piece of hair from his face, letting the sun in " i know how you feel right know but it's okay, it's gonna be fine"

"I'm sorry" he suspires "i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i- "

"Shh" Armin said " i know, i know"

"I'm cold, this feels very cold"

"Mmh?"

"Dead, I mean."

"Don't say that"

"Say that you don't hate me" 

"I don't" Armin is crying, because he can, cause who's gonna tell him not to.

"Fine"


End file.
